The threat landscape has grown exponentially since the early 2000's, along with this landscape technology has continued to outpace itself, data has continued to grow, and the qualified people with the skillsets to sift through this data has shrunk. Computer security has become one of the largest markets in the technology field. It is becoming quintessential to everyday business, protection of intellectual property and to organizations, a way to stabilize the ever growing cyber arms race faced by nation states surrounding the economic empires of Americas, European, Russian, and Asia.
By way of example, there is a lack of ability and need to present security data to two major consumers of this type or category of data including analysts and customers. In current threat landscape, traditional portals that support security analysis or a customer base do not provide the comprehensive approach that is needed with the amount of data that is typically required to be presented in order for decisions to be made quickly, made by the right people, and made for the right reasons. These “security portals” typically do not have this comprehensive approach reflected to the customer in an easily readable, graphics intensive illustration that shows real-time threat data, the root cause analysis, metrics based on analysts assigned to monitor and security company assets, and the vulnerabilities associated with those assets.